Cyclonis' favorite Clown
by Commander3428961
Summary: (I understand if you hate me after this). After a normal battle (however anything with this man is RARELY normal) with his antithesis, the Dark Knight, and his worst enemy, end up in Atmos. One, ending up in care of a certain Sky Knight Squadron. The other, becoming Cyclonis' private entertainer. However, this agent of chaos, has plans of his own.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I decided to make this a separate story, from the Storm Hawks collection. Why? Simple, I don't think it'd go very well with the others. Plus, I watched 'the Dark Knight' a few nights ago, and I loved Heath Ledger's performance. Not so much Christian Bale's Batman voice. Bale's Batman is not featured in any of my (non-Dark Knight) stories. Explanation on bottom of page. Moving on).

(Gotham City)

The city was practically in flames. A madman known only as the Joker was, loose again. In a building in the southern part of the city, Gotham's defender, the Batman, faced his archnemisis, the Joker.

The Dark Knight said to his nemesis, "It's over Joker. This time, I'll make sure you stay n Arkham." He raised his fists, and charged at his enemy.

The Clown Prince of Crime replied, "Oh, Batman. Our little game can never be over! Hell, it hasn't even BEGUN! Besides, as long as we're both alive, this won't stop." He took out a knife, "So, which one's gonna die first?" He charged at Batman.

Suddenly, an explosion went off. A gigantic portal opened, sucking the two in. Commissioner Gordon, head of the GCPD, took his men and broke down the door. He expected to find Batman, with an unconscious Joker. However, he saw nothing. Something was wrong.

(Batcave)

Batman's real identity, Bruce Wayne, had built an entire network of caves and tunnels underneath the city. At the main one, beneath Wayne Manor, stood Batman's faithful Butler, Alfred Pennyworth. He had been waiting for this night to end, very slowly. But he'd wanted it to end. No matter how long it took. When his master disappeared, he became worried.

He'd tapped his communication device, "Master Bruce?" No response, "Master Bruce, can you hear me?" Still nothing, "Master Bruce, have you defeated Joker yet?" Still nothing.

The automatic coms voice said, "The number you have reached, is unavailable or out of range. Please try again later."

Alfred thought, 'Where are you, Master Bruce?'

(Cyclonian territory)

Five Talons stood watch. They saw three portals open up. Two of them dropping people, though they couldn't tell who. The other, left some kind of vehicle on the ground.

They went off to inspect what all it might be. Meanwhile, a certain Sky Knight Squadron was watching. The vehicle was taken by said Sky Knights.

One Sky Knight however, was not part of their squadron, just tagging along. She said, "I don't know what Cyclonia is planning, but I know it's not good." She walked over to the man, dressed all in black. He looked like a gigantic bat. She said, "Interesting choice in wardrobe, but I guess it works for intimidation." She took out her comlink, "Storm Hawks, ready the Condor. We have one vehicle, and one rescue to bring back to their Terra." She looked to the man, "Don't worry. We'll bring you home."

However, on the Talons' side, they had discovered the other person, that had fallen from the portals. One of them told the others, "Contact Cyclonia. I think we found our Master's next court jester."

The man said to him, "Oh, I'm no jester." He hoped up, and stuck a knife in the Talon's mouth, "But I do love, making people smile." Two seconds later, the Talon was dead. The man dressed as a clown said to the others, "So, you're boss..." He walked closer, and threatened to stab one, "We don't we call them up, hmm?"

The Talon's radioed Master Cyclonis. Unaware, that they had changed the fate of numerous Talons, and their enemies, forever.

(A/N: Yes. Cliffhanger. If you're wondering, I have kind of a Joker spectrum. On one side, the 60's Joker. Opposite side, Ol' Heath. Some in between, (Mark Hamill, Troy Baker, John DiMaggio, etc,) see you next time.


	2. The Bat wakes Cyclonis' new jester

(Well, here's chapter 2. Joker Spectrum level: Jack Nicholson)

(Condor. Gotham time: 4:47 AM)

The Storm Hawks gathered around the man, Starling had brought in. He dressed as a gigantic bat, with a yellow utility belt, a cape that acted as bat wings, and bat symbol on his chest. None of them knew what to do with him.

Starling told them, "I found him unconscious, on Terra Amazonia, Cyclonian territory." She looked at his face, "Don't know what's with the mask, but I think he might be some kind of enforcer, wherever he comes from." She looked to Piper's desk, "Any idea where where he may be from?"

Piper replied, "Nothing. The material of his costume, doesn't match any material, from any Terra on Atmos!" She looked to the utility belt, "I can't get this thing off him, and the technology we could get it out of it, is far too advanced for any Terra on record, except Messa and Cyclonia." She looked to his face, "And unless we get his mask off, we can't identify his face."

Finn interrupted them, "So, what are the chances this guy is a Vampire?" As they all look at him in annoyance, he shrugs. He says, "What? He's dressed as a giant bat, and he's sleeping during the day!" He looks the helmsman of their ship, "Stork, you said you believe on anything!"

The helmsman replied, "Yeah, but sings of Vampirism aren't as obvious as this." He whispered to Finn, "Plus, between you and me, I think that if he was a vampire, we'd all be dead by now."

Starling said, "Moving on." She looked to the belt, "My people never designed anything like this. If they have, no one ever told me. So that only leaves Cyclonia." She asked the unconscious man, "Just where are you from?" She put her hand on his neck, feeling his pulse. Suddenly, she felt his movement.

Bruce woke up with the mother of all headaches. Looked around, seeing himself strapped to a table, in some kind of aircraft hanger. Where was he? A minute ago he was fighting the Joker. Then he saw a light, and everything went black. He saw people examining him. Particularly, a woman with short purple hair, a yellow uniform, and knee high brown boots. In the center of her uniform, was a piece of a metal, probably used as armor.

She said, in a distinct English accent, "Well, it would appear you're awake." She asked him, "Who are you? Where are you from?"

He assumed they were planning an attack on Gotham. He got up, and broke his restraints. He looked for a way. He saw, that they'd also captured the batwing. He used a batarang, cut the restraints on the Batwing, and got inside. He was stopped. Something was holding him down.

He looked to see a creature, a gigantic brute, that looked like a human-rhinoceros mix. It said, "Where you going? You just got here!" He held it down as much as he could.

Then, a young man with red hair, approached the Batwing. He said to Bruce, "It's okay. We are not going to hurt, we just want to ask you some questions." He pointed to himself, and spoke slowly, "My name is Aerrow. Leader of the Storm Hawks. We brought you aboard the Condor, our ship, while you were unconscious. We brought you here, to protect you from the Cyclonians."

Bruce got out of the Batwing. He said to Aerrow, "Whatever the Cyclonians are, I'm sure I can handle them." He looked to Starling, "Who are you?"

Starling replied, "I'm Starling, Former Leader of the Interceptors. A Sky Knight, like Aerrow. I brought you here, and we need to ask you some questions to get you back to your Terra."

Bruce replied, "Terra?" He only Terra he knew of, was that girl Robin had told him about. If they were in league with her, it couldn't be good.

Starling said, "Yes. Your Terra. The mountaintop kingdom you came from." No doubt the man was confused, but he didn't know what a Terra was? How odd. She asked, "Now, for my earlier question, what is your name?"

Bruce couldn't tell them his real name. He said, "I'm Batman." They were all looking at him in question. He said, "My real name is for me to know, and you to find out when I know, I can trust you."

Piper decided it was her turn to ask a question. She asked him, "Well, what were you doing on Terra Amazonia? If you don't know who the Cyclonians are, I doubt you're a resistance fighter."

Batman replied, "I have no idea. One minute I was fighting my greatest enemy, the next I see a white light, then it all goes dark." He thought about it, "The light was more like a portal."

Starling shot up in fear, "Did you day, Portal?" She took out a paper. She said, slapping her own forehead, "Of course! Idiot!" She looked to her friends, "The Cyclonians have been attempting to create portals to other realities. Supervised by Master Cyclonis herself. We don't know how they can make portals, we only know that they can." She looked to Batman, "Whatever they're using, must have come up on your world. Dragging you, your vehicle here, and more than likely your enemy, here. You're in the world of Atmos, Batman."

Batman clenched his fist. He needed a way back to Gotham, and fast. He'd probably been away too long, already. But then he realized. JOKER was there with him. An entire new world, full of people. No telling what Joker would do. He HAD to stop him.

(Terra Cyclonia, same time)

Four Talons escorted the man dressed as a clown, to Master Cyclonis' throne room. They opened the doors. The three main Cyclonian commanders, standing before them. The Master sitting proudly on her throne.

The clown said, laughing, "Oh, so you're kingdom is lead by a little girl?" He looked at her angry face, "A very cute girl, who's just so adorable, but still. She's like... What, thirteen?" He hadn't expected this. Granted, he didn't know what to expect, but this was REALLY not what he imagined.

The Master replied, "I'm fifteen! I am Master Cyclonis. Ruler of the Cyclonian Empire!" She walked closer to him, but still kept her distance. She asked, "How are you?"

The man took a playing card, out of his pocket. He said, "Call me..." He brought the card to his face, "Joker." He threw the card, and it hit the wall behind the throne.

She saw it hit her wall. She said, "I'm impressed." She asked him, "What Terra do you hail from?"

Joker only stood in confusion. He asked, "What the hell is a Terra?"

One of the Talons behind him said, "Uh, he's not from any Terra, Master." When his Master looked at him, questioningly, he said, " It would appear your portal experiment has worked. Three portals opened up, over Amazonia. Two dropped people. The Joker here, and one other person. The other, dropped off some kind of advanced vehicle. The other person, and the vehicle had been taken, before we could get to either one."

Cyclonis smirked. Her experiment had worked. This other world however, was questionable. She looked at the Joker, "Is everyone in your world, like you?" She felt she needed to know, if she was to one conquer this new world.

Joker replied, "Nope. I am one of two. The two of us, are two of a kind." He could laugh, in thought of a certain person he knew.

Cyclonis said, "Interesting." She said, "You slightly amuse me. You will stay here to be studied. We will learn what we can about your world, and you, until I say otherwise." She smirked, "I've been in the market, for a new court jester. You'll be doing THAT for a while."

Joker replied, "Well, I DO love, making people laugh." He extends his hand, "Very well." Cyclonis noticed his lethal joy buzzer. She had a look on her face that said, 'really?' He removed the buzzer, "Old habits die hard." They shook hands.

After that, the Talons escorted Joker to his quarters. One said, "With an appearance like his, he's BOUND to make the Master laugh."

Joker told him, "I like you. Let's shake, on our friendship." The Talon shook his hand. Activating the lethal buzzer. Soon, the Talon was nothing but scorched bones. Joker said, "I know I never got to know what a live wire you are." He broke the skeleton's neck, "But I'm glad you're dead." He started laughing, "I'm glad you're dead!" His laugh echoed throughout the Terra.

(Well, there's that. Next time.)


	3. Just a short thing to address

Just two short things to address before I continue this story.

First: YouTube. I always get impatient for this. I always try to get someone, who reads my stories, and has a YouTube account (if there IS anyone who does, I'm not sure if there is) to talk about my stories. I particularly hope THIS one does get talked about. I think I know of (I don't know them personally, but I know of them) a few YouTubers who may like this one (key word being MAY). So just, if you read my stories, you're reading this story, and you have a YouTube account, could you talk about this one? Please? I would appreciate it.

Second: my Joker Spectrum. As I stated in an A/N in Chapter one, I have a Joker spectrum. On the one side of the Spectrum, is the Sixties Joker. On the other side, O'l Heath. Someone said, they'd like to Cyclonis take on Batman, and see the Storm Hawks take on Joker. That will be shown here, but I have a plan for that. They take two rounds against the Jester of Genocide. The first, they to take him on one at a time, the second, take him all at once. For the first round, I had the idea that each one of the Storm Hawks (and Starling, can't forget Starling) take on a different level of the Joker Spectrum. This, is where YOU, my readers, come in. I'd like you to place in your reviews, which level of the Joker Spectrum, takes on which member of the team. (Yes, there are levels between Heath and Caesar. Such as Mark Hamill, John DiMaggio, Troy Baker, etc.) So, you decide which level of the Spectrum, takes on which member of the team.

Next chapter should be out, either before the Nineteenth of March, or after the Twenty-First of March. However, we may have to wait a bit longer, before we show the confrontations. But still, just giving you a heads up.

That's all I have for you this time. See you next chapter!


	4. A bat among Hawks

(On with the story. I warn you though, this one may suck. Joker Spectrum level: Jack Nicholson.)

(Condor. Few miles away from Amazonia. Gotham time: 7:48 AM)

Bruce was growing impatient. In the three hours he'd been there, the Storm Hawks and Starling (who he thought was one of them, but he was told otherwise) had only told him so much, about the world he was in. He'd traveled to other worlds before, but what he'd been told about this one, did NOT sound promising. But he wasn't most concerned with that. What concerned him most, was that Joker was there with him. Even in a world like Atmos, Joker would NEVER stop being a threat. He NEEDED to find him. To stop him, before he could do anything.

He looked around, to see what the others were doing. Aerrow and Piper were studying the Batwing, try to see how it worked. Finn was working on his skimmer. Junko was sleeping. Obviously worn out, form trying to hold down the Batwing. Stork was flying the ship, trying to keep it on altitude. The only person not doing something, was Starling. The only thing she was doing, was standing there.

Batman approached her. He said, "Nothing to do around here?" As she quickly turned around in fear, he thought, 'still got it.'

Starling replied, "Oh! You scared me, Batman." She hadn't expected him to be so quiet. But figured it was necessary in... Whatever line of work he had.

Batman told her, "It's what I do best." Indeed it was. He couldn't be good at this, if he didn't scare people. He asked Starling, "Why are you just standing here? Don't you have something you need to do?"

Starling replied, "Well, I'm not exactly a full time Storm Hawk. I just tag along when they need me, and call for help when I need them." She treasured the Storm Hawks as her friends. She couldn't tell them that, though. Given what happened to her last set of friends.

Batman saw the sadness in her eyes. He said, "I know how that is. I'm also part of a team like that. I prefer to stay in Gotham. My home city. If I need my team, or they need me, they'll call me." He looked into Starling's eyes, "Even though I distance myself from them, they're still my friends. I'm proud to admit that they are. Perhaps, instead of hiding it, you should say that to your friends."

Starling stood back, having understood Batman's words. She thought, 'perhaps one day. Not today, but some day.'

The two of them stood in silence. For a time, it was nice. Then, it was interrupted.

Piper came up and said, "I'd like to know what I can, about the world you came from." She took out a pencil and notepad, "So, would you mind answering a few questions?"

Batman replied, "Not at all. But, we should focus on the task at hand." He took out a photo of his archenemy, "This is the greatest threat, in all of Gotham City. Gotham is a home to criminals, and to the mentally insane." He looked down, thinking of all the good people who'd become his enemies. He said, "I've had to fight most of them..." He clenched his teeth and fist in anger, "But Joker is the most evil one of all. He has killed people, just for the hell of it. He's unpredictable, and his weapons are the same."

Finn started laughing. He said, "Come on, look at the guy! He looks like a clown!" He shrugs, "I mean, honestly. How hard, can a guy who calls himself, 'the Joker' be to take down?"

It was only ten seconds later, Finn had learned... That he should NOT have made that comment. Batman had him against the wall, Finn's throat dangerously close to Batman's palm.

Batman told him, "INCREDIBLY, hard! You have never met him. You have no idea, the people he has hurt. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. He and I are not the same. I have one rule. I will never kill. I've contemplated, letting Joker die, many times. But I will NEVER kill. Not even HIM." He let Finn go, "I apologize. But you should know better, than to make comments like that." He walked away, "I showed you mercy. Joker, will do no such thing."

Finn started to think. If this was mercy... He didn't want to THINK about what Joker was like anymore.

Batman showed every bit Joker's weaponry he could. The lethal Joy Buzzer. The exploding Jack-in-the-Box. Joker gas. Everything down to the knives.

Batman said, "Hopefully, you can be prepared for him." He walked over to the Batwing, "Now, on to those questions of yours."

(Cyclonia. Gotham time: 9:39 AM).

A group of six talons walked by Joker's quarters. Master Cyclonis was walking behind them. She needed to investigate something. One of her hand picked Talons hadn't reported in. She didn't know why.

She soon found out. She smelled an awful burning stench. She found a scorched skeleton, right in front of Joker's quarters.

She pounded on her new jester's door. She demanded, "Joker! Out here! NOW!" She only chose Talon's herself, when they had the highest qualifications. So, seeing one dead, was not pleasant for her.

Joker came out, "Is there something I can do for you, Master?" He was combing his hair, with a steak knife. He's been planning his next match with Batman, had he been in this world as well.

Cyclonis pointed to the skeleton, "This was one of my personally chosen Talons! What happened to him?!" She put her hands on her hips, "I don't exactly chose them all the time. So tell me..." She held Joker by his collar, "What happened to this one?"

Joker replied, "Oh, him? He got a little, HOT under the collar." He started to burst out in laughter. He also heard Cyclonis slightly snicker.

Cyclonis let go of Joker's collar. She slowly stopped snickering. She said, "This doesn't forgive killing him. But, it shows why I made you my court Jester."

One of the Talons said, "Perhaps we should have done, a mental sanity test on him, before bringing him here? Don't you think Master?"

Another Talon said, "Yes. He's crazy."

Joker looked at these men, still laughing,"Haven't you ever heard of the healing power of laughter?!"

Cyclonis started laughing herself. She said, "That was entertaining enough. You still live, Clown." Her smiled soon turned to anger, "For now."

Joker watched as she walked away. He said, "Oh, don't worry, Master. Soon, ALL of your Talons will have a smile on them. All of Cyclonia, will smile. If not, all of Atmos." He started to laugh, an utterly maniacal laugh.


	5. Answers and 'Why so serious'

(Yeah. We have a while, before the fight mash-ups. First, as you can see by the title, we some things to do. Warn you though, this one may suck, On with it. Joker Spectrum level: Heath Ledger)

(With Batman and the Storm Hawks)

Batman had worked on the Batwing. He saw how crystals were being used, and was working on a crystal gage for it.

Starling came up behind him. She learned that was a mistake. Batman soon had her against the wall. He pulled back, and asked, "What?"

Starling told him, "I wanted to talk about what you said earlier. About trust." She walked to the side of him, "While I appreciate your advice to me, I don't think you should be giving advice on trust, when you don't trust us with your face." She saw the others coming into the hangar, "Or your real name."

The others assure him, that he could trust them. He took off his mask, showing his black hair, and blue eyes. He had quite the face. Starling, in particular thought so.

Batman said, realizing the trust they showed in him, "My name, is Bruce Wayne. I hid my identity, as I wanted to keep anyone from my world, from knowing it."

Aerrow said, with a smile, "Well, there's no need to worry. I'm sure that the only one from your world, is that Joker guy." His smile faded to anger, "He's more than likely, at Cyclonia. That's as far away from here, as possible."

Bruce said, "That's reassuring." He smiled, "I believe you have questions for me?"

Piper said, shaking her head out of a daze, "Yes. A few." She picked up her note pad, "First, what's the name of your world?" She'd been excited. She'd never met someone, from another world before. Now, she could learn about that world.

Bruce replied, "My world is called Earth. On Earth, instead of kingdoms and Terras, we have countries. My country is the United States, specifically the City of Gotham."

Piper crossed questions off her note pad. She asked, "What's your city like?"

Bruce answered, "In it's past, Gotham was a sparkling city with a stellar reputation." He sighed, "However, as time went on, it became a haven for criminals. The police, our world's method of law enforcement, had become powerless. Someone needed to step up, and face the criminals no else would."

Piper heard the deep tone in his voice. She asked, carefully, "Is that why you... Fight them?"

Bruce replied, "Partially." He looked down, in sadness, "When I was eight years old, I experienced a tragedy." He couldn't help but cry, "One that changed my life. Forever. I could never forget it." He sighed, "From that day on, I vowed revenge on all criminals."

The Storm Hawks and Starling, could only wonder what this tragedy was. Revenge on all criminals? It sounded insane.

Bruce gestured to his costume, "I had a fear of bats, when I was young. I decided to use that. To show my enemies how frightening a bat can really be."

They all nodded, as Piper crossed more questions off her notepad. She asked, "So, where does this, 'Joker' come in?"

Bruce didn't like thinking about his nemesis. He sighed, "In my third year as Batman, I met Joker for the first time. He is my polar antithesis. My costume is colorless. Serious, and I like to be quite. Joker is bright, colorful, and loud. I don't kill, for any reason." He clenched his fist in anger, "Joker kills all the time, just for my attention."

The Storm Hawks could only shudder in fear. A man who kills, only for attention? What kind of world was this, 'Earth?'

(In Cyclonis' throne room)

The Cyclonian commanders, (Dark Ace, Ravess and Snipe) stood in the throne room, waiting for their Master. The Raptors, who had something to complain about, were also waiting for her.

Cyclonis walked in, Joker behind her. The three commanders, looking at him cautiously. They saw the burned skeleton. They didn't want to think, about what he'd do to them.

The Raptors had heard of Cyclonis' new Jester. They just didn't know what he looked like. Now, they knew she chose a good one. He looked quite like a clown. Even the leader of the Raptors couldn't help, but snicker.

Cyclonis addressed everyone, "So, I take it your all here, for some kind of reason?" She'd expected her commanders. They had to give reports. But the Raptors? What complaint could they have this time?

The first to speak, was Repton. He said, "Your Talons, left a pile of ash in MY ride! What excuse do you have for that, Cyclonis?!"

The Master of Cyclonia replied, "So some idiot played a prank on you, and you expect me to explain it?" She sighed, "Sometimes, I wonder why I haven't disposed of you, yet."

All four Raptor could only snarl in anger, as they heard that remark. Repton told her, "I have something for you though, 'Master.'" He held up a crystal. An extremely rare crystal. One that glowed black.

Everyone, except Joker, looked at it with excitement and awe. Joker just stood, bored. He actually recognized the crystal, though. He took out a pistol.

A Talon asked, "Jester Joker." That sounded weird, when he said it aloud, "What's that?"

The clown answered, "It's something that, on my world, we call a 'gun.'" He looked to Repton, "Mind throwing that rock, into the air?"

Repton did so, and Joker fired the gun. The crystal exploded into a flash of light, leaving nothing but shards. The Clown Prince of Crime said, "You buy that thing?" Repton nodded. Joker said, "You bought from the wrong guy." He said, "A squealer says who he buys from. And you look like a squealer to me, Raptor boy."

Cyclonis, who'd heard the conversation about the gun, looked dumbstruck. She said, "I believe it's time, we asked you some questions about your world, Joker."

Joker said, "Alright." He was always happy, to reminisce about his home.

Cyclonis asked, "What world, are you from."

Joker said, "World called Earth, city called Gotham." He said, convincingly, "How about, instead of just asking questions, I answer them all, here and now."

Cyclonis said, "Very well, you want to talk, you talk. I'll see what questions you answer, in each word." She looked at the questions on her notepad.

Joker said, "Alright." He began to talk about it, "Gotham City. A breeding ground, for criminals and crazy people. Once a shining city, with a wonderful reputation. A beacon of hope, for the world. Then, as time went on, it began to crumble." He moved his hand around, "Slowly turning to a haven for criminals, and a breeding ground for corrupt cops, and crazy people." He says to Cyclonis, "A cop, or Police officer if you prefer, is our form of Law Enforcement. They spread throughout the city, and are tasked with protecting innocents, and arresting crooks." He looked bored, "Though, sometimes, they turn into crooks, themselves." His smile couldn't be wider, " Then, came the Batman. A man dressed as a bat, with numerous little gadgets to help do his job. Protect Gotham." He gestures to himself, "That's where I come in. I am Batman's polar opposite. He has rules. He showed Gotham, the mob's true colors. Showed Gotham, who it's most powerful people really are. He brought order to a chaotic city." He started laughing, "My job is to restore the chaos. I'm an agent, of chaos."

Cyclonis felt the need to ask, "If the Batman followed you to our world, should we be concerned?"

Joker replied, "Very. See, your enemies have jurisdictions. Batman has no jurisdiction. He finds those who 'hurt the innocent' and beats them up!" He looks around, "He has one rule. He beats them up, but he doesn't kill them." This got their attention, "I often like to test him on that. Make sure you do this, should you run into him."

Cyclonis took notes. She said, "Show me what you can do in the battle field, then if Batman is here, you can go look for him."

Joker said, "Actually, I think I found a little rat in this place." He got up, and walked out of the room. He smirked. He liked killing rats. A rat... Is not THAT different, from a bat.

(Behind Throne room wall)

I.J. Domwick, a discoverer who worked with Cyclonia, had been betrayed. That black crystal was rigged to explode, and kill them all. The clown ruined that plan.

He said, "Damn clown!"

Behind him, a voice said, "Yes?"

He looked behind him, to see Joker with a steak knife. Soon, Joker brought him before Cyclonis.

Cyclonis said, "Do whatever you want with him." She put her hands together, "Should be entertaining." She smiled, as her commanders and servants joined her in watching.

Joker held Domwick against the wall. He said, "You know, guys like you are common in Gotham. They're part, of what makes.. It.. BORING!" He put the knife to the explorer's lip. He said, "You wanna know, how I got these scars?"

Everyone was watching. Cyclonis, her commanders, the Nightcrawlers, the Talons, the Raptors, everyone.

Joker began, "My father was..." He thought and licked his lips, "A drinker. And a fiend. One night, he goes off CRAZIER than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not.. One.. Bit. After he got done with her, he took the knife to me, and stuck it in my mouth. He says 'why so serious?'" He continues placing a smile on his victim's face, "With blade at me, 'WHY SO SERIOUS?!'" He finishes up, "He says to me, 'Let's put a smile on that face!'" He takes the blade to the other end, "And... 'Why so serious?'" He was finished. The victim had a permeant smile on him.

Cyclonis said, smirking, "Well that was both entertaining and terrifying at the same time." She said to the clown, "Perhaps you can serve me well, on the field. You are promoted to commander."

Joker said, "Yeah, no. That doesn't work for me. Call me Jester, or just Joker, and that's fine." He looked out the window, "Besides, I have someone else to deal with, once you let me out there." He laughs, "Soon, old buddy. Soon." His laughter, echoed throughout Atmos.


	6. Fight and Heist (long and confusing)

(I would like to note, that I wrote this chapter WHLE watching 'The Dark Knight.' So, it's easy to see the Joker spectrum level).

(Cyclonia. Gotham time: 4:01 PM. Cyclonis' throne room).

Joker had walked into the room, ready to entertain the Cyclonians. He sighed, and started to think of jokes to tell. He had a real doozy in the works.

Cyclonis said, smiling, "For a man who calls himself the Joker, I can never tell when you're trying to be funny." She started to chuckle, "I guess that's why you're such a great comedian."

Joker himself snickered, "I suppose so." He took out a knife, and combed his hair with it, once again. He said, "Or I suppose it could be, because I know the nature of comedy. The nature that, somewhere in the mix.." He broken a Talon's knee, "Someone has to suffer." He smiles at Cyclonis and her followers, "All so others can laugh."

Cyclonis said, looking at the Talon in pain, "Indeed." She looked to Joker, "While you shall remain my jester, you shall be given command over the talons." She smiled, "And deployed into the field, as I see fit."

Joker began to think about this. He knew that he couldn't be himself, stuck in Cyclonis' throne room. Chaos couldn't be limited to just one room. Nor could he. But, being a jester meant his comedy could be somewhat appreciated. Now, being a jester AND, spreading chaos over the entire Atmos? Where Batman might have also been? How could he say 'no.'

He said, "Alright. One condition, though." The others stared at him, in question. He continued,"If I get a clear shot, at ANYONE.." The others wondered what he could say. He finished, "Any Talon, Nightcrawler, Raptor, or ANYONE, in my shot... Dies."

While the three Commanders could only stand in fear in confusion, Cyclonis was still smiling. The Talons were terrified. Shoot anyone? Even one of their own? He was insane.

Cyclonis however, liked the clown's determination. She said, "Deal." Then, she walked over to her machine, and started working with it.

Joker's smile couldn't be wider. Now, all that remained was for Batman to be there.

(With Batman and the Storm Hawks).

Batman finished installing a crystal gage, into the Batwing. Allowing him to refuel, if he ever needed to while he was on Atmos.

He had just finished testing it, and it was a success. He knew he'd need it. Joker was here with him. He had to find Joker. If what he'd been told about Cyclonis was true, Joker would be even more dangerous allying himself with her.

Aerrow and the other Storm Hawks watched the tests.

Finn said, "Well, the guy's good but, how do we know he can fight Cyclonians?"

Aerrow came into the room, "Well, I don't know about Cyclonians, but he'll be fighting. We have a mission. The Murk Raiders have been spotted in Amazonia, making an illegal deal with the Colonel." He got off the radio, "No one knows what for, we just know it's some kind of deal."

They contacted him. Aerrow said, "Condor to Batwing, come in Batwing."

Batman replied, "This is Batwing. Go ahead, Aerrow." He wondered what could happen.

Aerrow said, "We have a mission. The Murk Raiders, a group of Sky Pirates, are planning an illegal deal with a mob boss called, the Colonel."

Batman thought, _Finally, something to do._ He said, "Lead the way. I'll follow."

They departed for Amazonia. They got there, undected. Aerrow said to the others, "Okay. We need to make a plan. They're probably expecting us." He looked over to the pirates, loading crystals onto their ships. He said, "Alright. We go in." He looked to Batman, "We'll call you if we need you."

Batman remained silent. He couldn't wait for the Storm Hawks to call him. He waited till they were out of sight, then landed the Batwing where no one but him, would see it.

The Storm Hawks landed their rides, and looked for their enemies. They moved quietly, trying to find the weakness of the shipments. Aerrow whispered, "Split up. Look for anything, that could help us stop them."

They scattered, looking for a fight. Finn, inside one of the ships, found something he never expected to. A playing card with a joker on it. As soon as he did, the Raiders had him cornered.

Aerrow and Piper found the room, where the Murk Raiders' Captain, and the Colonel were hiding. They could hear shouting.

The Colonel asked, in anger, "Remind me why I agreed, to give you my crystals and other supplies?"

The Murk Raider yelled, "Because Cyclonis is willing to pay us, greatly. She told me to find supplies, and ship them off to her outpost near Terra Zartacla." He whispered, "Even though, Cyclonis herself didn't say she'd pay. One of her new associates did."

The Storm Hawks heard this. Associates? Whoever they were, they could be dangerous.

The Colonel asked, "Which of the little brat's associates said that?"

Captain Scabulous answered, "I didn't catch his name. I remember him though. A tall, scrawny man, dressed in an odd purple suit. Green hair, a face as white as a ghost." He stretched his face out, "A blood red smile, carved into his face."

No one could believe what they were hearing. This man sounded like a clown. Like a joker.

Aerrow heard a weapon behind him. He and Piper were caught.

(Meanwhile, in another part of the building).

The Raiders were loading their supplies onto the ships. The Colonel's men aiding them. They'd caught the Storm Hawks. All of them. The Wallop, and the little blue thing, were caught crashing a shipment.

However, unknown to them, someone else was watching their shipments.

Two of the pirates spoke. One said, "So, that guy who made a deal with the Cap'n? You think he'd actually pay for this?"

The other said, "I don't know. He looked like a clown.. But he scared the hell out of he Captain. The same for me."

The first one shrugged, "Makes me wonder what he needed five of us for."

Two minutes later, the two felt something touch the back of their heads. They were knocked into each other, and out cold. The others took notice.

The two groups looked for who could've done that. They grabbed the Wallop. One yelled, "Whoever you are, stay away! One wrong move, and this Wallop dies!"

The intruder continued beating the outlaws, quietly and violently. He snuck behind the one with a hostage. He silently took him down. He said to the hostage, "Junko, find the others, and get them back to the Condor."

The vigilante kept beating the others up. He soon had them defeated. Soon, he left, helping his comrade find the others. They freed Finn and Radarr. All that was left, was to get Aerrow and Piper.

They found them, as they were being loaded onto a ship. A Murk Raider said, "If Cyclonis will pay us for supplies, imagine how much she'll pay us for these two."

Before anyone could react, someone dropped down, and knocked the pirates unconscious. He freed Aerrow and Piper, and gave them their weapons back. He said, "Take care of the rest of the shipment. I'll take care of their leaders."

The Storm Hawks successfully sabotaged the shipments, and the other groups retreated.

Meanwhile, the Colonel watched his men drop like flies. He walked out, holding what looked like a crystal powered machine gun. He shot up the place, watching his personal guards be knocked unconscious. He yelled, " Where are you?!"

Behind him, a voice said, "Here." He attempted to beat down the Colonel, only to be hit. He analyzed the situation. He saw the space between the Colonel's spider legs. He launched a grappling hook, and wrapped around them. He yanked the hook, causing the Colonel to fall. He asked him, "What was the deal? What were you giving them?!"

The Colonel said, in fear of this man, "My supplies. The Cyclonians were paying the Murk Raiders, to transport it to a Cyclonian outpost. They were paying me to give the supplies. I don't know anything else, I swear to The Lord-"

the Vigilante said, "SWEAR TO ME!" He then knocked the Colonel unconscious.

Captain Scabulous saw the vigilante. A man who looked, like a giant bat. He ran, and grabbed his firearm. He asked, in fear, "What the blazes are you?"

The Vigilante broke through the walls, and held the pirate up by his collar. He said to the pirate, "I'm Batman!" He then beat the pirate, and put him on the floor. He interrogated him, "Who's been paying you?!"

The leader of the Murk Raiders said, "I never caught his name! Man looked like a clown. Took five of my men, and disappeared. Said he'd pay us. That's all!"

Batman said, "Thank you." The knocked the pirate captain unconscious.

The Storm Hawks saw Batman beat them down, and defeat them. They discussed their findings, including the Joker card.

(Meanwhile, Terra Financia). A man stood on the side of the Terra, a clown mask in his hand. A ship came by to get him, and he put the mask on. Two men, also wearing clown masks, in the ship with him. While, on another part of the Terra, two more men in clown masks disabled the alarm.

In the ship, one man said, "Three of kind, two on the other side. Five shares of the money."

Another said, "Six shares. Don't forget the guy who pulled the job."

The first one said, "He thinks he can steal us from the boss, sit this job out, and still take a slice? I know why he's called the Joker."

They broke into the Terra vault. The alarm disabled, and one man dead. The other ripped the vault open, and looked for the others. One came by, and shot him. He said to himself, "Boss says, kill them when they're done, I kill them when they're done."

He loaded the money, and readied his weapon. He said, "I'm going to assume the Joker told you to kill me, as soon as we loaded the cash."

The one he was aiming at said, "No. No, I killed the transport driver."

The first one said, "Transport driver?" The one he aimed for moved away, "What transport driver?"

A transport ship hit him, and killed him. Another man in a clown mask said, "Guy's not getting up, is he?" They loaded the money into the transport, "What happened to the others?" He was shot by the other clown.

An employee they shot said, "Oh. You're a Cyclonian, aren't you? You think your 'Master' and the guy who hired you, won't do the same to you? I knew the previous Master Cyclonis." The clown walked closer to him, "She believed in something. Honor. Control. Respect! What do believe in, huh? WHAT DO YOU BLEIVE I-"

The clown put a crystal grenade in the employee's mouth. He said, "I believe, that whatever doesn't kill you, only makes you..." He took of his mask, revealing the Joker, "Stranger." He walked away, got into the transport, and flew back to Cyclonia.

(Alright. Hope you like it. Understand if you don't.)


	7. A legend spreads

(Okay. On with it. Joker Spectrum level: Jack Nicholson).

(Cyclonis' throne room).

Cyclonis and her commanders awaited the Joker's return. They'd known where he was, but they didn't know what for. He returned, and was carrying the bags of money, with some assistance.

Cyclonis approached the clown. She asked, "Just what did you need money for?" Joker didn't respond, but he opened the bags of money, with a knife. Cyclonis looked over it all, calculating it. She said, "This is enough, to finance the entire Cyclonian army for at least another five decades!" She looked to the clown, "Why?"

Joker said, "Simple. First, you gave me a fine new position. So, I felt I need to return the favor. Second, I was bored." He shrugged, "I needed something to do, before I entertained you again. Finally.." He took out a long gun, "How else to get dear old Batsy's attention?"

Dark Ace sighed, "You're still convinced he followed you here? Even if he did, I believe that a Talon, a normal Cyclonian soldier, can take down a mere man in a costume."

Joker shot Dark Ace in the shoulder. He then, ran over, kicked the Cyclonian knight in the face, and pointed the gun between his eyes. He said, in anger, "Man in a costume, I'll give you. But mere?" He cocked his gun, "There's NOTHING mere, about him!"

Cyclonis, pushed Joker away from Dark Ace. She yelled, "Enough! Even if he has followed you here, what evidence do you have, that this robbery would get his attention?"

Joker laughed, "Well, you see, Master, Batman hates crime. Any illegal action, is bound to get his attention. The second he hears about this, he'll be sure to come. Here, to look for me."

As the others all doubted Joker's words, a Talon came rushing in. He yelled, "Master! The transport of materials, by the Murk Raiders.. " He shivered in fear, "Has been sabotaged. The only clue as to who did it, comes from the Captain of the Murk Raiders. He says.." He didn't know how to say it, "It was a giant bat, who came out of nowhere, and defeated everyone until he, and I quote, 'beat the crap out of the greatest Captain Terra Deep has ever seen.'"

Joker looked smug. The others all looked surprised. They'd confirmed it. Batman was on Atmos.

Joker said, laughing, "Well, it appeared Atmos also need an enema!" He blew into his noise maker.

(Meanwhile, Condor).

The Storm Hawks had been trying to decipher the Joker card they'd found, and had been informed of the heist on Terra Financia. As they studied the card, they'd felt they'd forgotten something.

Finn, who'd been practice his God-awful guitar, said, "Has anyone seen Batman?"

The others all realized, he was gone. He'd just disappeared. Piper muttered, "I feel bad, for whoever he's off to talk to."

(Meanwhile, Terra Blizarus).

Two Talons had robbed a family of Blizarians. Unknown to them, a shadow hovered over their heads. A mysterious figure watching them, as they escaped to a mountain.

One said, "Master Cyclonis wouldn't like this."

The other replied, "She has control of this Terra. Why shouldn't we have our fun?"

The first responded, "Either way, I don't like it up here." He was superstitious. He'd no idea, what could happen.

The other said again, "What? You scared of heights?" He hit him in the shoulder, "You're a Talon! We deal with heights all the time!"

The first responded, "No! It's just.. I don't like it up here. After what happened to the Murk Raiders.."

His partner interrupted, "The Murk Raiders, were outside their territory and got stopped by some Sky Knights! This is Cyclonain territory, no Sky Knight would dare come here!"

The first said, "Not what I heard. I heard that the Bat, got them."

His partner said, "The Bat? C'mon! There ain't no Bat! It's just the Master's new jester, telling stories, trying to scare people."

The first Talon said, "Yeah, well, it's working." He looked around, "I still say, we shouldn't have done this, though."

His partner said, "Shut up! Shut up!"

Behind them, someone dropped down. They looked to see, what looked like a gigantic bat. They took out their weapons, but were almost immediately disarmed. The bat kicked one of them through a wall. The other tried to run, but his attacker took out a gadget, that warped around his leg. He pulled him closer.

The Talon yelled, as his attacker grabbed his shoulders, "Don't kill me! Please, don't kill me!" He was held over the edge, "Don't kill me! Don't kill me, man!"

The attacker said, "I'm not going to kill you. I want you to do me a favor. Tell your Master, and all her little friends about me."

The Talon asked, too much fear to move, "What are you?!"

The attacker smiled, an intimidating smile, "I'm Batman." He threw the Talon, to the ground behind him. Batman jumped off the edge, into the Batwing, and disappeared into the skies.

(Cyclonia).

Reports had come in, pictures of the sabotage of the transport. A report of Batman in Cyclonian territory. Cyclonis was furious.

She looked to the others, and said, "Find him! Anyone who brings him alive, is to be rewarded." They all left, she stopped Joker. She said to the clown, "Not you! I have something else, for you to do."

Joker laughed, "Whatever say, 'Master.'"


	8. Joker's wrath

(Well, we come to this. Joker doing his usual schtick. First, to his enemies. Then, to civilians. Hopefully, this one is good. Joker Spectrum level: Will change at certain points in chapter. I'll leave the level, at each point).

(Terra Atmosia. Gotham time: 12:09 AM. Spectrum level: Heath Ledger).

The Joker card had been delivered to the Sky Council. Who, using specialized detector crystals, found out what was on it. The shared DNA, of two different Sky Knight squadrons. The Rebel Ducks, and the Buzzards. On the card was also, the fingerprints of the Leader of the Sky Council.

The Joker said, looking at the names of his targets, "All birds, huh? Well, as long there aren't any Robins, I'll be fine." He gathered his Talons, and walked into his transport.

(Meanwhile, Terra Gale).

Dove was flying to alert the Rebel Ducks. She'd been told of their targeting. She didn't know who targeted them, but she didn't care. She needed to warn them, as quick as possible.

She was too late, she yelled out, getting closer to the Terra, "Granpapa!" However, as soon as she did, Gale exploded. Forcing her back, and closing her eyes. By the time she opened them, nothing was left but debris, and burned skeletons.

Dove ran back, to alert the Storm Hawks. Before she did, she saw a pattern, the debris was falling in. It fell, into a gigantic smile on the ground.

(Terra Atmosia). The Council sat at their table, and discussed this, 'Joker' they'd heard about. Their leader said, "Who ever he is, we know he is dangerous. If he is allied with Cyclonia, we may be doomed." He opened a drawer, "I found a proper solution to stress, such as this, long ago." He took out a bottle of scotch, and poured it into a glass for each member of the council. They'd each taken a sip, and started choking. Joker poisoned their scotch.

(The Buzzards carrier). The Talons had descended successfully onto the Buzzards' carrier. Joker said, "We made it." They ran off inside, Joker slowly walking. The Talons questioned why, if they're in a rush, why is the clown walking?

The Talons captured the Buzzards in their quarters. Joker left explosives on the bridge of the ship. He took his pistol, and paralyzed every one of the captured Buzzards. They all got back to their transport, after leaving the Buzzards on their ship's bridge.

The Cyclonian transport, poured gasoline all over the Buzzards' carrier. By the time they woke, they could see nothing but gasoline. Joker asked the Talons, "Anyone got a cigarette?" One Talon did. He handed it to Joker, who lit it, aimed perfectly, and threw it onto the waiting carrier. Setting it a blaze, the Buzzards and their rides with it.

The Talons watched in horror. They couldn't believe this man. How pure evil he seemed to be.

Joker said, "You see, that's the difference between you Talons and me. All you care about is money." He turned to them, "This world, deserves a better class of criminal. And I'm gonna give it to them." He looked to a long list he'd made, of targets. He'd laughed as he moved to get them.

(Terra Saharr. Spectrum level: Mark Hamill). The Third Degree Burners stood guard, awaiting for something to happen. One of them found a bomb in their carrier's engine. It went off, sending them to the ground.

Soon, they could see a Cyclonian ship, hovering over them. From it, a voice sounded. It said, "Well, look! A bunch of idiots, who stood guard waiting for me! Well, I don't know what your friends were thinking!" A man stepped out. The Joker. He said, "What's worse is your sense of style. I mean honestly, your mothers let you leave the house dressed like that?! What are they thinking?!"

They tried to rush him, only for him to lift the flower on his chest, and aim for their faces. He got them, only missing their leader. Who said, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Joker chuckled, "Oh! You sound a little bit like Penguin! Except you're not as scary. True, I don't find him scary myself, but you could try harder!" He sighed, "Oh well." He dropped a bomb on the ground. It let out a gas, making his opponent dizzy. He sang, "A flying fool has fallen down." He kicked him in the face, "Fallen down." He kicked him again, "Fallen down." Once again, "On the ground." He kicked him, one final time, "A flying fool has fallen down." He took out his pistol, and shot them all, "I'm so happy."

The Talons continued to be amazed and terrified by the Joker. They now wondered, who to fear more. Master Cyclonis, or the Joker.

(Condor, 9 hours later).

The reports were coming in, full of fear about the events, which had been transpiring the past few days. Starling, who'd been visiting, was also disturbed by this.

Batman knew there was no other explanation, for what they'd been hearing. Joker was here. He had to figure out, what he was planning. Joker's unpredictability, wouldn't end well, for anyone.

A voice from the radio said, "Attention! Any surviving Sky Knights, be on high alert! Who ever this man is, he has shown no mercy. To anyone. Not even the Cyclonians. Anyone who desiring shelter, come to Terra Rex! Immediately! You will be safe there."

They decided to go, but disguised. Luckily, for Batman, no one on Atmos knows Bruce Wayne. He'd blend in perfectly, unless Joker was there.

(Terra Rex. Spectrum level: Take a guess). The Storm Hawks, and Batman, In their disguises, had seen the Terra crowded. People everywhere, asking questions.

The leader of the Rex Guardians, stood over them. He said, "Allow me to assure you all, your safety is secured here. Cyclonia can't get through. Hence, the Joker will no chance." As he spoke, mimes crowded the streets.

A reporter asked, "What about the killings of other Sky Knight Squadrons? Is that confirmed?"

The Rex Guardian spoke, "Yes. As of now, multiple Sky Knights, and their squadrons lay dead. The reports from our scouts, are completely legitimate."

One mime, standing just a few feet away from the Guardians, declared, "They are legitimate!" He walked closer, holding a feathered pen in his hand, "I was there, I saw it. They singed the reports, with their dead hands, and signed them, in their own blood. They did it, with this pen." He looked the Guardians' leader, "Hello, Harry. It's your uncle Bingo." He held up the pen, "Time to pay the check." He threw the pen into his enemy's throat.

The mime bowed, and took off his hat. Revealing the Joker. He yelled, "The pen is truly mightier than the sword!"

The mimes, disguised Talons, destroyed the bundling, supposed to secure safety. Crushing the rest of the Rex Guardians. Joker walked calmly over to his transport, and noticed the disguised Storm Hawks. He waved to them.

Batman, who'd seen Joker escape, ran over to them. Aerrow asked, "Was that.." Batman confirmed, "Joker."

Over the next two weeks, the Joker, with aid from the Cyclonians, would continue to destroy Sky Knights. By the time he was done, only three Sky Knight Squadrons, would remain alive.

(Next time.)


	9. Atmos' party man

(Now, we see a bit more of Mister Nicholson).

(Terra Cyclonia. Gotham time: 8:49 AM).

Cyclonis sat in her throne room, pleased with the reports. The clown had managed to dispose of most of her enemies. She looked to her allies and commanders, in disappointment. Years of training and experience, only to show that a man, who looks like a clown, can do better. He managed to achieve more in Three weeks, than they did in one decade. She couldn't believe it.

On the radio, came an announcement. The voice of the news caster said, "Today, Terra Historica unveiled a new art museum. It is a historical sight, full of great art. Art that speaks to the soul, and speaks against Cyclonia. In this museum, every piece of art used to speak against Cyclonia, since the beginning of Atmos, is stored. Kept under special guard, as it suspected that Master Cyclonis may try to attack it." Another news caster came on, "In other news, there are at least one thousand reports of the mysterious Batman attacking Cycluonian military installments. All confirmed that he has inflicted major damage to the. Anyone who has tried to capture him, has been horribly beaten, and half the Empire lays in shambles. The entire Atmos is wondering one question. Friend or foe. Which of these is Batman?"

Cyclonis destroyed the radio with her crystal staff . She said, the anger clear on her face, "Batman. Batman. Can someone tell me what kind of a world we live in, where a man dressed up as a BAT! Is destroying my Empire?" She looks at a scroll on her desk, "We need to figure out how to get rid of him."

Joker laughed. He said, "Well, master, I could help you there. But, first, I have a few plans I need to fulfill. For that, I. need someone to keep him distracted." He looked over to the Cyclonian commanders. He said, "You all doubted he was here. Why not take a shot at him?" He moved around like a nut, "Unless of course, you're all too scared."

They scoffed. They seemed confident enough.. But Joker doubted they had what it takes. The commanders, however, thought taking down Batman would be easy.

They all made agreements to fight Batman, while Joker tended to these plans of his. Whatever they were.

Cyclonis commented, "Excellent. As long as he doesn't get in the way of my plans, I don't care what you do with him." She turned to her machine, "See to it, that he is defeated."

The Nightcrawlers, however, overheard. They too, wanted a chance at Batman. They departed immediately, to take their chance.

Joker looked to Cyclonis. He said, "Before I tend to my plans, I would like to see this museum they've made. I'm artist, myself. I want to see, if they are anywhere near my level. Maybe, even improve them."

Cyclonis thought it over. She figured, knowing what little she did about the clown, that it could work. By 'improve' she knew he meant, alter. Perhaps, make them a little less insulting for her to look at.

She said, "Very well. Just make sure, the museum no longer stands when you're done."

Joker chuckled, "Don't worry. Once I'm done, the world will see your empire, in a whole new light." He took the Cyclonian commanders, and the Nightcrawlers, and a few Talons. Cyclonis decided to observe from afar.

(Meanwhile, Condor).

The Storm Hawks were planing their next strike on Cyclonia, and hopefully finding the Joker. Batman, was working on the Batwing, hoping to make some more Atmos-based improvements.

Suddenly, an alarm went off. A Cyclonian ship, near the new art museum. Batman finished the improvements, and walked into the Batwing. Normally, the Storm Hawks would just go with out him. But there were two problems. First, the markings on the Cyclonian ship made it clear, who it belonged to. It was Joker's ship. The second problem.. Piper was there.

(Later).

Piper had gone to the museum, to catch a break from the routine. The Storm Hawks maybe Sky Knights, but they're also still people. She loved to look at art, and this provided the perfect opportunity. She'd left a note for the others, but was stopped by Batman. He'd given her a gas mask, with a note that said, 'in case you need it.'

She'd gone to a table, and viewed the art. But an odd noise came from the vents. People were falling unconscious. It was knock out gas, coming from the vents. Piper put on her gas mask, and readied her staff for battle.

Soon enough, the gas stopped, and everyone was unconscious. The door opened, and Joker and the Cyclonians, walked through it. One of the Talons was carrying a stereo for some reason.

Joker said, "Ladies and gentlemen. Let's broaden our minds." He looked to the Talon with a stereo, "If you'd please?"

The Talon pressed a button, and Joker danced along to the music. Sabotaging the art, as it played. The Talons and Nightcrawlers became confused, as Joker spun his came around, and mimicked one of the smaller statues in the museum.

The three commanders, however, could only laugh in amusement. Snipe even said, "We were afraid of this guy? He's hilarious!"

Even so, they and their soldiers destroyed statues, and painted over paintings, to Joker's instructions. Even letting him write, 'Joker was here' on some of them.

(A/N: just picture the museum scene from Batman (1989) and you'll get it.).

One painting in particular, caught the eye of Cyclonis' top man. He was about to destroy it, when Joker stopped him. The clown said, "I kinda like this one, Ace. Leave it."

Cyclonis, watching from afar, said, "Clown does good work. I disagree with his taste in music, but he does good work."

They finished their destruction of the museum, and Joker saw Piper at her table. He recognized her, from the pictures Cyclonis had shown him.

He said to her, taking out a pistol from his hat, "No where to run, no where to hide. No one to save you, Storm Hawk."

Batman burst through the museum skylight, and knocked down a few Talons. He took out a device, and activated it. It was a zip line. He grabbed Piper, and zipped over to the door.

Joker commented, "All these years, I STILL don't know where he gets those wonderful toys."

Batman got Piper onto her heliscooter, and onto the Condor. Then, he got into the Batwing, and drew the enemy away from the ship. Despite this, they hid ship, and got onto their rides. They followed him, watching from afar.

Soon enough, he activated the shields of his vehicle, and got out.

The Talons struck him, and he seemed unconscious. One said, looking over the body, "No blood."

They checked his suit, "Some kinda body armor. He's human after all."

The highest ranking one said, "Take off the mask." The tired, when they spotted the Storm Hawks, "Attack!" They tried. The Storm Hawks fought back, taking down as many Talons as they could.

Batman got back up, and took down the others. The last few saw. Batman motioned them forward. They fled.

(Later. Terra Cyclonia).

Cyclonis was intrigued. They had their proof Batman was there. That, and all that, so called 'art,' was destroyed. She was happy, to never have to see it again. She was also happy the majority of her enemies laid dead. Leaving only the Storm Hawks, the Blizzarians and one other squadron left. Now, however, another problem lay. One she knew, she'd have to take care of herself. Batman.

She readied her staff, reading the notes she'd taken on Batman. She said, "Soon, all my problems will vanish. Nothing will stop me."

Meanwhile, Joker was in his room, looking over everything that had transpired. He had blueprints, of every variety of ship on Atmos. Laughing, for his biggest joke yet.


	10. Joker's tricks

(Now, we come to this. Joker causes more terror.. And the fights begin. Joker Spectrum level: Jack Nicholson).

Cyclonis sat in her throne room, looking over scrolls to help defeat what was left of her enemies. Joker walked into the room.

Joker said, hoping around like the clown he was, "New and improved, Joker products! Bound to make users look happy. Let's go to the blind taste test." One Talon was tied up, "Oh, you don't look happy. He's been using brand X!" He walked over to one that was dead, yet smiling, "With Joker brand, I get a grin. Again, and again. The luscious tan, the Ruby lips. And hair color so natural, only the undertaker knows the difference." He held up a bottle, "All thanks to a new secret ingredient! SmileX."

Cyclonis felt this could be well used against her enemies. She looked to the clown, "How long till mass production?" She'd had all but three Sky Knight squadrons dead. She wanted to make sure, the others received their punishment as well.

Joker chuckled, "That's the gag, Master. It's already begun!" He laughed, "I took my already existing chemical formula, added in some some crystals, and got down to the factory. Just a few miles west of Terra Cyclonia."

(Joker's factory).

A shipment had just left the gates. The Talons were checking the barrels, containing Joker's new formula. Joker came up on the catwalk behind them.

He yelled, "HAVE YOU SHIPPED A MILLION OF THOSE THINGS?!" He'd been waiting for too long, to try his products on the people of Atmos.

A Talon yelled, "Yes, Sir!"

Joker yelled, "SHIP 'EM ALL! We're gonna take them out a WHOLE NEW door!" He laughed manically. He walked away, planning his next scheme.

(Later. Spectrum level increase to Hamill).

Joker walked up to the the control room. He'd been ready for a new challenge.

A Talon informed him "Joker, Sir! The Neck Deeps, and the Absolute Zeroes are making their way here."

Joker chuckled, "Oh, perfect! Now I can tie up some more loose ends! Then, once we ship the products, the REAL fun begins! Ha ha!" His laughter continued.

The two squadrons made their way to Joker's factory, landing swiftly. The Neck Deeps went through clear water. The Absolute Zeroes, went on the ground, walking into the factory. They were confused, as they saw no guards.

The leader of the Zeroes, Suzy-Lu, said, "Careful, boys. Remember, you never know what this 'Joker' guy could do next." She looked to Billy Rex and another Zero, "You boys head down that way. See if you can find his office." She looked to her carrier pilot, "Stay with this ships. We need ours, in case we need to get away. Triton would kill us, if something happened to his ship." She looked to the last member of her squadron, "You and me, we're goin' this way, Eh? See what ol' Chuckles is up to."

The carrier pilot left, and the doors shut, almost automatically. They separated. Hoping to find the madman, and stop him.

Meanwhile, in the clear waters, the Deeps were nearly there, when something happened. Without any warning, a vapor had been released into the water. They couldn't stop, but they felt compelled to. The vapor caused them.. To laugh to death. Their bodies floated back to the ships. The Blizzarian guarding them, sent for pick up. A medical ship got them, and took them to a medical station. Then, their carrier blew up. The young Blizzarian, watching on horror at the sight.

In the east of the factory, Billy Rex and his partner were looking for Joker's office. Only for the clown, holding a pistol, to shoot. Not a bullet.. But a gas grenade. After the Zeroes inhaled the gas.. They couldn't stop laughing.

Joker said, "I guess it's true what they say." He saw his handy work, his smile widening, "You don't always need a punch line, you just need to take a good shot!" He laughed at his own, funny only to him joke.

Suzy-Lu walked up the catwalk, looking for the clown. They reached a small room, and then got locked in. A gas came through the vent, and they breathed it in. They started laughing. Joker threw all the Zeroes out, onto a Cyclonian ship. He left a note on Suzy-Lu's body. Joker got onto their carrier, and poisoned their carrier pilot from behind. He got him on the ship, and blew up the carrier.

He laughed, and went back to work.

(Terra Blizarrus). The people of the makeshift Terra Blizzarus, were horrified to see their Sky Knights, with that nightmarish grin and laugh. They hauled them off to the medical station.

(Condor).

The Storm Hawks were watching some home movies, while Batman sat at a table on the bridge. He poured crystals into a large glass, with a liquid labeled, 'Anti-Joker Venom.' Now that he knew what crystals can do, he didn't want to think about what Joker could do with them.

Piper and Aerrow spotted him working. Piper asked, "What are you doing?"

Batman replied, "Joker poisons his victims. He gives them a vapor that forces them to laugh to death. Using crystals, God only knows how he could improve the gas. I'm making an antidote." He looked to them, "Better safe than sorry."

They couldn't believe it. Soon after, they got a report. The Neck Deeps, and the Absolute Zeroes had been attacked by the Joker.

(A few minutes later). The Storm Hawks met up with Dove and Starling, at the medical station. Dove saw Batman, knowing that he could stop the Joker.

She said to him, anger clear on her face, "The Joker killed my entire family. When you find him, bring me with you. I want to finish this."

Batman said, sternly, "I don't kill. At all." He looked to the medics, "The other two squadrons. How are they?"

The chief medic, a Blizzarian said, "They're all alive, but their laughing too much. We don't know how much longer they have."

Batman took out multiple syringes, and placed them into the necks of the two squadrons. He said, watching them slowly stop laughing, "It's done all it can. It's all up to them now." He walked away, and got back to the Condor. He said to himself, "I need to make more. If I make an order for a crystal shipment, I'll have enough. I know Joker well enough, that he won't stop here. It's impossible to know where he'll stop, but I know it's not here."

Terras Clokstoppia, Neon, and Aquaos, Wallop, and Zartacla, were struck next. Joker's poison also reached them. A whole shipment of Crystals reached the Condor. All those stricken Terras, had their effected citizens and officials hauled into the medical station. Batman couldn't save all of them, but he saved those he could. Including Clockstoppia's Princess Peri.

Cyclonis' allies and enemies alike, had been killed by the Joker. Allowing the Cyclonian armies to take over their territories.

With the Sky Council killed by the Joker, Atmos had no leadership to turn to. The Storm Hawks, Starling, and Dove, were the only living Sky Knights that hadn't been attacked by the Joker.

Batman said, seeing the chaos his enemy caused, "This ends. NOW." He tracked down Joker's private radio signal. He contacted him.

(Meanwhile, Terra Cyclonia).

Joker stood in Cyclonis' throne room, chuckling as Cyclonis looked over his plan.

Cyclonis asked, "This seems like a decent plan, but how do you know the bat won't stop you?" His plan seemed like it could work, but there was that one little snag. The plan also called for Cyclonis' three commanders, and the Raptors to go to another Terra. Allowing the Storm Hawks to stop them.

Joker said, laughing and jamming the target Terras communication signals, "No need to worry, my dear young Master. I like to confuse my enemies. Send them to the wrong place." He kept the jamming signal, as powerful as it could be, "Almost always works, too."

Batman came onto Joker's signal. He said, "Joker. Where are you?" Demanding as always. Joker had missed it.

He said, "If you want to protect the innocent, you have two places to go. Me, and a few other targets." He knew Batman would just get the Storm Hawks, to go to the other one. Joker said, "I'm at Terra Industria, just a few miles west of Cyclonia. Your other targets are at Terra Neon." He chuckled, "Good luck."

As Cyclonis got back to work on her machine, and her servants and allies departed.. Joker laughed. No one knew, what would happen.

(A/N: I won't give it away.. But the next chapter, will be quite interesting).


	11. Batman versus Cyclonia

(Okay. This will probably be the chapter, with the least Joker. Next chapter however.. Just read and see).

(Terra Industria). The whole Terra was like an industrial plant. The only part that wasn't, was a river that passed through the factory like Terra. Batman felt he could focus on that later. This could be one chance, to stop Joker. He flew the Batwing to the location, but didn't spot Joker's ship. He spotted Cyclonian Sky rides, and two of their battle cruisers. He dropped two bombs into the engines of the cruisers, and landed. He got out, and did something to all the Sky rides.

Suddenly, the Nightcrawlers appeared. Their leader, the one with the red eyes, said, "So, this is the infamous Batman." He examined him, "Very nice. I expected you to be taller, but otherwise very nice." They prepared to attack.

Batman demanded, "Where's Joker?" He didn't have time for this. He saw that they weren't going to cooperate very easily. He told them, "You have one chance to surrender."

The lead Nightcrawler chuckled, "Not likely, Bat." He looked to the others, "Attack!" They all tried to attack Batman, but wound up on the floor. Batman had used all the martial arts he knew, to take them down.

One by one, they were defeated. Luckily, while his Detective Mode was damaged, he could still tell that all the Nightcrawlers were alive. Soon enough, only their leader remained. He fought hard, but Batman managed to break his arm, and beat him to exhaustion.

The lead Nightcrawler asked, "You defeated us all? Yet, you are only one person." He looked to his fallen comrades, then looked the vigilante in the eyes, "What are you?"

Batman didn't respond. He simply threw a sharpened pipe, as his opponent moved out of the way. He rushed him, and punched him in the face. Half the teeth in the Lead Nightcrawler's mouth, flew out and broke as he lost consciousness.

Batman moved on, continuing to look for Joker. Along the way he met multiple Talons, and used his gadgets, up to the point where he was out of smoke bombs.

The Raptors almost stopped Batman. But, he took his electric gloves, and took the childish one down. The smaller one, tried to sneak behind Batman, only for Batman to punch him. The final one, tried to attack him from the water. Batman dropped an ice grenade, curtesy of Mister Freeze, into the water. The reptile froze, shaking his face, the only part of him that wasn't frozen. Batman knocked him unconscious.

The leader of the Raptors, Repton said, "You want something done right, you must do it yourself." He took his boomerang, and threw it. Only for Batman, to perfectly dodge it. Batman continued to use martial arts on this opponent. To the point where he could no longer feel his limbs. Batman won, and knocked his opponent down.

Another Talon tried to attack, but Batman wrapped a grappling hook onto him. He pulled him over the fence, and suspended him over the floor. The three Cyclonian commanders saw this.

The Talon yelled, "Put me down! Put me down!" Only three words left the Dark Ace's mouth, "Oh my God." He saw the Batman before, but after seeing what he could do.. No wonder the clown was their best hope to fight him.

The other two, only saw an opponent, who would fall like the others. Batman continued looking, eventually running into Snipe.

The brute said, "I'm gonna smash you like a rat." He chuckled, "Bats, rats, all the same really."

Batman said, "I've fought someone like you before. Brute by the name of Bane. One difference." As his opponent's mace came toward him, Batman said, "Bane's smarter."

Snipe charged at Batman, and Batman took out the shock gloves. He gave his opponent, a brutal beat down. Then, with the shock gloves, made him unconscious. He turned off the gloves, and checked the Cyclonian's pulse. He'd live.

Soon, Ravess challenged Batman. She said, "You're the one, we're supposed to be afraid of?" She chuckled, "Compared to the clown, you're just a boy in a play suit." She readied her violin, and the arrows. However, Batman threw a batarang in between the arrows. Ravess chuckled, "Is that your best?" The batarang started beeping, then exploded. Knocking Ravess back. She got up, and was soon defeated. Batman outdid her every move, and beat her to exhaustion. Soon, she fell unconscious, just because she was too tired to keep going.

Batman moved up to the top of the Terra. He was encountered the Dark Ace.

The lead Cyclonian commander said, "I know you at least have some bit of logical thought under that mask." He lowered his sword, "So, I'll make you a deal. You back down, and I'll hand you the Joker."

Batman asked, "Why?"

Dark Ace simply replied, "The clown is too dangerous. Even for Cyclonia. You take him, go back to your world, and Cyclonia will conquer Atmos without either one of you."

Batman clenched his fists, "No deal." His opponent raised his sword, and tried to attack. Batman dodged the attacked, grabbed his opponent's arm, and threw the sword away. He head butted the Dark Ace, and proceeded to beat him down. Soon, Batman stood, while the Dark Ace was on his back.

It didn't take Batman long to realize, "Joker was never here."

He summoned the Batwing, and got out of there. The Cyclonians tried to chase after him, but as soon they activated their rides.. They exploded. No one died, but rue explosion hurt like hell.

Batman got away, and set course for Terra Neon, hoping he wasn't too late.

(Meanwhile). The Storm Hawks, Starling, and Dove, landed on Terra Neon. Looking for the Cyclonians. Only for a voice to say, "Well, well, well.. I see I have some birds, in my cage." They soon saw, that it was Joker. He said, "Now the fun begins."

(Next.. Our heroes see how cruel Joker can be, to simply eight people.)


	12. Joker's cruelty

(Now, we see the Joker at his cruelest).

(Terra Neon. Joker Spectrum level: will change throughout chapter. For now.. Hamill).

The Clown Prince of Crime, stood before Atmos' greatest Sky Knight squadron. Laughing as he usually does. He said, "So, you're the ones who keep kicking Dark Ace's ass?" He laughed harder, "You're a bunch of kids! How pathetic! He claims to be the greatest pilot ever! Yet he can't beat a bunch if fifteen year-old brats, and the two freaks they share a ship with?!" He wouldn't stop laughing.

Finn said, "Freaks? You look in a mirror, lately." He thought the Joker looked pretty freaky. But, that only meant it was easier to take him down.

Joker stopped laughing, and looked at Finn, hostilely, "Watch what you say to me, kid. Unless you want to end up, like poor old Harvey." He took out a gun, and fired a grenade. It was a gas grenade. He fled,laughing all the way. He yelled at them, "Oh! Stay away from the house of mirrors. If you'd like to see it, there's a little surprise for you in it."

The eight Sky Knights, approached the House of Mirrors, and walked in. They were horrified. They saw bodies of people they'd met, allies and enemies alike. Every single one, having a permeant smile. Some, having the smile as a result of Joker toxins. The rest, carved on by a knife. As they stared in horror, they dropped their weapons. A compartment in the floor, stored them. Joker's plan in motion.

After the horrifying sight, they looked for the Joker. They each went off in different direction. They Each one, soon to meet a horrible fate.

(Level changed to DiMaggio).

Finn muttered to himself, "The guy looks like a clown, and calls himself the Joker. How hard can it be to stop him?" He'd seen the Joker. But the things that had happened, he didn't think Joker could do. It had to be Cyclonians. He looked around, trying to spot the clown.

He heard his voice. The clown said, "Some people just don't get it. None of the bird boys got it. Now, you'll end up just like the second bird boy."

A bullet came out of nowhere, and struck Finn's left hip. The Joker revealed himself, holding a gun. In his other hand, was a crowbar. He said, "There are eight of you. When you arrived, I only had seven bullets. Now, I have six. Two of your friends, will have to share." He pocked the gun, picked up the crowbar, and proceeded to beat the young man in front of him.

Joker asked, "A.." He hit him again, "Or B?" He kept hitting him, "Which hurts more? Forehand.." He beat him again, "Or backhand?" He continued to hit him, even while he was bleeding.

Finn muttered, in pain, "Crazy ass freak." He'd been hurting, all over. Now, he understood why everyone was so afraid.

Joker smashed Finn's head into a wall, "You're rude. The bird boys at least have manners. I guess I should give you a lesson, to follow in their footsteps." He considered, "Nah. I'm just keep beating you with this crowbar." He continued to do so, until Finn felt nothing but pain. Joker said, "You're alive, for one reason. You're going to deliver a message, to old Batsy for me." He hit him, one last time. He then walked away, as Finn lost consciousness.

(Level change to Nicholson).

Joker walked into the center of Terra Neon. He lit up lights, and waited. He knew one of the Storm Hawks usually stayed on the ship. Luckily, he had the ship's blueprints. He knew, it's weak point.

Stork had seen the Joker, and was racing the Condor, to hit him.

Joker said, "Alright, you gruesome son of a bitch. Come to me!" He laughed as the gigantic ship, got closer. As it did, he pulled out a long barreled gun, with a crystal inside of it. An explosive one. He aimed at the weak point, and fired.

Half the ship was destroyed, and the other crashed. Soon, Joker took his other gun, with the six bullets, and shot the pilot in his leg.

Joker continued to laugh. He stomped on his enemy's face, knocking him out, and left.

Soon, he found the pilot wasn't alone. The wallop was with him. He didn't even have to aim. He shot him, and walked away.

He said, "Sometimes, I just kill myself." He proceeded to laugh, again. Then, he saw a blue little fuzzy thing. Their pet. It tried to attack, but he grabbed it's tail, and hit it against the wall. Using enough force, to break the creature's back.

Soon, he walked to Western side of the Terra, seeing the little French girl. He thought about crazy, fun, chaotic ways to kill her. Then , he muttered, "Waste of my time." He simply shot her.

Unfortunately, since it was so dark at night, he didn't kill her. His bullet just got her wisdom tooth. She'd had one removed, but just left the other three. Now, she was down to two.

Starling was looking for Joker, hoping to stop him, before he got to her friends. She saw what he did to Finn, Radar, Stork, Junko, and Dove. She was horrified once more.

Piper raced behind her, seeing the same things. She said, "We have to warm Aerrow."

Behind them, a voice said, "I'm afraid, you can't." They turned around, to see Joker. He said, "Well, I said two of you would have to share one. Looks like I found them." He laughed, shot Starling one time, then knocked her into Piper. Then, he shot a bullet, that wounded them both. Neither of them, could get up.

Joker got a ride, on raced to get the Storm Hawks' leader.

Aerrow was on his skimmer, and raced in a collision course with the Joker.

(Joker level escalated to Ledger).

Joker said, "Ooh! You wanna play!" They raced in collision, until Aerrow fired grappling hooks from his skimmer. He turned. Joker yelled, "He missed!" The grappling hooks, flipped the ride over. Destroying it, and sending Joker onto the ground.

Joker got out, and watched as the Sky Knight raced towards him. He said, "Oh. Just like Batman. Well, c'mon then. Come on, I want you to do it. C'mon, hit me. Hit me, hit me! Hit me! C'mon!" Aerrow got closer. Joker yelled, "HIT ME!" He watched, as the young knight turned his vehicle over. Aerrow fell onto his ass.

Joker licked his lips, and walked over. He took a knife, and slashed across the boy's body. He then, shot him in the arm. He said, "You know why I do this? I'm agent of chaos. Cyclonis, doesn't matter to me. You only live, to deliver the same message, that your friends live to deliver. But, I have a message for you." He got up, "See, I discovered something. Records, are very thorough." He whispered to the leader of the Storm Hawks, "Your kind of like Batman and I. In that, the only real family you have... Is on the other side of the war. Your only living family, is your worst enemy." He left, and walked back to the offices of Terra Neon.

He waited for his real enemy.

Batman arrived, seeing what happened to the Storm Hawks. He saw his arch rival, and simply said, in anger, "Joker."

Joker replied, smiling, "Batman."

They prepared, for their first match in a while.

(Do I need to say, what happens next?)


	13. Another battle

Batman stood, seeing Joker right in front of him. All over, were the injured Storm Hawks. He knew Joker was behind it.

He said, "What are you up to, Joker? Killing is more your style." He could tell the young Sky Knight squadron were alive, just injured. Usually, that means Joker has plans for them. He looked his nemesis in the eyes, and prepared to attack.

Joker took out his favorite knife, "Why would I spoil the surprise? I've got big plans for this world, Bats. You won't stop me." He started chuckling, "A whole new world, full of chances, for chaos. The chaos will flourish, and everyone will have a smile, like mine."

The two men proceeded to fight. Batman avoided Joker's knife strikes, and looked for open areas to punch Joker. Joker was feeling pain from Batman's hits, returning some to keep fighting. Soon, the Dark Knight took his opportunity, and flipped Joker onto his back. He said, "Whole new dimension, and you still got it. That's what I love about you, Bats. Never change." He continued laughing.

Batman said, "It's over, Joker." He took out a pair of hand cuffs, and put them around Joker's wrists. He stood him up, "What are you planning?" He'd known Joker for years, but his plan confused him. Joker was an anarchist, but he wasn't above killing those younger than him. So, why keep the Storm Hawks alive? He was relieved, but Joker wouldn't leave people like hem alive, for no reason.

The clown simply chuckled, "Wait and see." An explosion went off, and separated the two. Joker ran, Batman pursuing him.

Soon, he found what he was looking for. Joker factory, where he made his tainted chemicals. He placed explosives, and destroyed the factory. He continued to look for Joker.

Meanwhile, Joker was cleaning his favorite knife. Preparing for the battle to come. He heard an engine coming down. It was the Raptors.

Repton yelled, "Why haven't you killed them yet? Cyclonis, as well as myself, would much prefer the Storm Hawks, DEAD!" He snarled, "Same for the Bat."

Joker stood up, "I'm working on it. I don't tell you how to hunt, you don't tell me how to kill people." He finished cleaning his knife, "For example." He rammed the knife between the shortest raptor's eyes. Soon, he removed it, watching happily as the raptor died.

The other three watched in horror, as their brother died. Joker chuckled, "I have other things to do. But, I can't let you just wonder off." He dropped two gas grenades. They exploded, sending Joker gas to the other two Raptors.

Repton stood in shock, and fear. The clown simply shot him, and kicked him into the Wasteland.

Joker walked away, starting up his ship. But, inside it, was the Dark Ace. The fallen knight asked, "Why is Batman still alive, yet one of our allies, is dead?"

Joker sighed, "Never gonna get this done." He turned to the Cyclonian General, "You see, I've got some big plans. Plans that involve those brats, especially their leader, alive." He took out a pair of files, "Look familiar?" As his comrade's face showed fear, he continued, "See, there are two people involved in this. Two who are most important." He probed his scars with his tongue, "I gave a cryptic little hint to one of them. It's your turn, to tell the other one."

The Dark Ace simply scoffed, "I promised their grandmother, I would do no such thing. If I tell them, particularly now, what happens? Not knowing the secret, they're calm. Well organized. Things are going where they need to. If I tell her, everything falls into chaos!"

Joker simply replied, "I'm an agent of Chaos." He put the files down, "If you don't.." He got close enough to him, "I will."

Meanwhile, Batman had been gathering the inured Sky Knights. He put them all together, and called for a medical transport.

Aerrow tried to object, "Bruce. I can still fight." He tried to get up, and failed. He needed to get back in the fight. Show Joker what for. He had a few questions for the clown as well.

Batman told him, "You're in no condition to do so. You're getting treatment, then we'll talk." He got them onto the transport, and signaled for it to leave. As it did, he saw Joker's ship leaving the Terra. He got into the batwing, and began pursuit.

While on the transport, the Storm Hawks were all in pain. Nothing could be heard, but painful moaning. They all wondered how Joker could have done this to them. He seemed, by appearance, almost harmless. But they saw, how wrong they were.

All Aerrow could think about, was Joker's cryptic message. _'Your only family, is your worst enemy.'_ He couldn't figure it out. What did he mean? One of his family, was a Cyclonian? He didn't know much about his family. The most he knew, was his incredibly limited knowledge of his father. So how did Joker, a man who'd only been there for a few weeks, know more? He had to figure it out.

Joker's ship made it to Cyclonia, the Batwing following suit. It landed unseen, and Batman grappled onto another incoming ship. He hid, until he saw Joker going into the throne room.

He attempted to follow, but was spotted. By Cyclonis. She said, "So this the infamous Batman." She looked over him, "I thought he'd be taller." She looked to the clown, "Deal with this." She shouted to her soldiers, "Who ever brings me his head, gets a pay raise!"

Batman prepared for this. Ready to fight all the Talons. He thought 'At least twenty, half of them armed, no hostages, Joker's at too great a distance to do anything. Should be easy.' He clenched his fist, and started fighting.

But, while the fight went, Joker and Cyclonis shared a laugh. Cyclonis, out if amusement. Joker.. Because no one knew, what was really going on.


	14. Plans

(Okay. Getting close to the end ofthis story. Within the next few weeks, we should be done).

(Cyclonia. Gotham time: 4:00 PM).

Joker laughed as he walked into the throne room. His plans were in motion.

The others were there. Cyclonis yelled, "How is it, this man.. Who learned only the fighting of the streets.. Who is dressed like a clown, and has only been here for a few days.. has accomplished more than any of you, in the last few years?!"

As the others became increasingly afraid in the presence of their master.. Joker simply continued laughing. He said, "Clearly, they weren't going to win against the bat. So.. You clearly want a second chance.." He looked to Cyclonis, "And seeing how you want to expand your Empire.. I have a way to get the Bat's attention."

(Terra Blizzaris, med Bay).

Batman stood over his wounded compatriots, knowing that it was his fault. This only strengthened his resolve. He HAD to stop Joker.

As he was about to leave, Starling asked, "Why." He faces her, "Why do you never kill him?"

Batman replied Grimly, "Because if I do.. I let him win." He looks all over, "You all need to rest. I'll finish this fight."

He walked out. Hoping to find.. at least some spark of hope.

A message was played, all over the planet. Cyclonis. The Dark Knight clenched his fists. He didn't like, when tyrants could broadcast to the world.

Cyclonis broadcasted, "For a long time.. I've had my attention in the wrong place. Focusing too much on the enemy. I should have placed it on my own forces. But now.. the last of your defenders are.." She chuckled, "Out of commission.. You are helpless. Now.. I turn my attention to another world. Earth. The home of my new jester, and of a certain urban legend. The first target.." Her demonic voice kicked in, "Will be Gotham City."

(Yeah. Little cliff hanger. Next time)


End file.
